anywhere you'd like to go
by little yellow pebble
Summary: i suck a summaries mostly because i have no clue where this story is going and are writing off the top of my head hehehe... L/Light may be M in later chappies if i get the gut, strange i can read M but i feel weird writing it


hi this is my second fanfic (ever) it is my first one on this site i hope you like (slow writer so don't be pissed if i don't update every week but i'll try)

DISCLAMER: i don't own the story that this story branched from wish i did because that would rock but it's not true boo hoo

* * *

4:32 am tick, tick, tick 4:33 am click, click, click

"go to bed… please?!" pleaded light in a pillow muffled voice.

He had been up for almost 3 days and the lack of sleep was driving him nuts. He could hardly think anymore and was afraid of giving up some incriminating evidence.

"sorry lighto-kun but this is a really interesting site. I can't possibly go to sleep when there are such sites as this." he replied not taking his eyes from the glairing screen. "sleep is a waste and should only be permitted when it is absolutely needed" he continued

"well I need it!" Light shouted turning over so his voice carried at full blast.

"but lighto-kun you've only been up for 7 hours" L said his head turning slightly in the direction of his prisoner by hand cuffs.

"what? I've been up for 3 days!" light argued banging his head on the mattress and putting the pillow over it.

"no light-kun you took a nap of exactly 2hours 13minutes and 48seconds earlier this evening which makes it…" L looked over at the clock on his desk. "7hours 39minutes and 16seconds that you've been up"

light pulled the pillow closer to his head and groaned "so… annoying… must… sleep…error…error…system…malfunction!!"

L turned fully around in his spinning chair wide eyed as always. "lighto-kun dumb jokes are not going to help you get to sleep any faster" he stated monotone like always but a small smirk showed that he was enjoying the helplessness that was held in the other boy's voice.

"THEN WHAT WILL???!!! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR SOME SLEEP!!" light slid off the bed and crawled around on the floor until he was at L's feet "please?! PLEASE?!?!" he begged on his hands and knees.

Feeling the slightest bit of pity L closed the laptop and pulled on the chain telling Light that he surrendered and would allow sleep. L stood and walked to the bed sitting on it and running his hand over the comforter.

"but what am I suppose to do wile you sleep?" L questioned eyes adjusting to the dark that he was not use to, the dark that almost scared him.

"sleep, read, make sure the thread count on this sheet is one hundred? how should I know?" light snapped slipping in beside the insomniac and giving a satisfied sigh as his head hit the pillow. "I don't mind you having a small light on just nothing like the tv or computer."

"but-" L began to protest but it was no use light was sound asleep.

"I HATE BEING BORED!!!" L's brain screamed cursing him for giving up the computer.

Once L's eyes had fully adjusted he looked around the room. He had lived here for over a month but he had never really looked, the décor was stunning how the warm tans and golds went well the deep reds and oranges hardly dulled by the black the room currently bathed in. L took the time to focus on one art piece on the other side of the room it was a painting of a small rundown coffee shop out in the middle of the desert. It wasn't that amazing and was roughly done but for some reason it just fascinated him.

Sun light poured through the cracked blinds making the whole room all the more warm and homey it was like eating a hot homemade role with butter and honey but for the eyes. L's stomach growled demanding the food he had just compared the room to making L look to the clock.

7:24am Watari would call any moment causing him to stand up and pull Light from his dreams to answer it. Light will love that he thought shaking his head as he remembered what always happened when he tried to wake the boy he'd shake him and slap him but that never worked so he'd be forced to kick him in the stomach causing Light to cough and then punch randomly at the air searching for the "jerk" who woke him making L doge. (Light had only been able to make contact once)

L really didn't want to leave the warm bed and the room that made him feel at ease he didn't want to get up ever, so when the phone call did come he didn't get up and stalk around the bed to kick Light he just let it ring. For all he cared, today he was in a little run down coffee shop some where in a desert and he was not leaving.

* * *

Like it? (some people say my writing is to confuzuling, yes thats right i say confuzuling) be nice but say what you think...

love yah all

mohmoh


End file.
